Cupido trabaja de formas misteriosas
by Nolo COBRALINK
Summary: Finalmente he logrado comenzar con este fanfic Ulumi. Ulumi fans, contengan sus feels xD.
1. Chapter 1

**ANTES DE COMENZAR A LEER LA HISTORIA, PRIMERO LEAN ESTO:**

**Para empezar, este fic también se sitúa en CLE, y en el episodio "Naoko, mi novia japonesa falsa" hago mención de que Aelita y Jeremy son novios, sin embargo, para ese momento también lo son Ulrich y Yumi, por lo que este fic se sitúa después de "El señor y la señora Einstein" y antes de "Naoko, mi novia japonesa falsa". Además, vuelvo a disculparme por lo largo que me salió mi último fic, este estará dividido en capítulos no precisamente para evitar que se alargue en un solo capítulo, sino porque ya había sido pensado escribir más para el desarrollo de esta historia.**

Ahora sí, comencemos con el fanfict:

Un día regular, los chicos terminaban una misión en Lyoko, sin tener que volver al pasado. En eso, Ulrich quiere hablar con Manuel de algo:

Ulrich- Manuel, ¿tienes un minuto?

Manuel- OK, pero nos perderemos el almuerzo, y hoy sí que tengo hambre.

Ulrich- Mira, todos saben que yo siento algo por Yumi.

Manuel-sarcásticamente- ¿Acaso hoy "sentir algo por alguien" significa "amarlo incondicionalmente"?

Ulrich- Pues, pienso que hoy debería decirle todo.

Manuel- ¿Estás bromeando?

Ulrich- ¿Por qué?

Manuel- Debiste haberlo hecho de antes que yo llegara a Kadic.

Ulrich- Lo sé, pero tú sabes que ella quiere que seamos "solo amigos". Y…

Manuel-interrumpiéndolo- Mira, yo no soy experto en salir de la friendzone. Todas las chicas en Chile se espantaban conmigo. Y creo que Laura se espantará conmigo también.

Ulrich- ¿Y qué quieres que haga?

Manuel- Pues una de dos, o demuestras que naciste con cojones ahí abajo, la enfrentas y le dices que mandas a la…(censuré esta palabra) lo de "solo amigos", y le dices lo que sientes.

Ulrich- Se ve complicado.

Manuel- Sabía que dirías eso, por eso pensé en la segunda opción: pídele un consejo a Odd.

Ulrich- ¿A Odd?

Manuel- Sí, en el grupo, Odd es tu mejor amigo.

Ulrich- Lo sé, pero, ¿y si me toma el pelo?

Manuel- Él siempre te va a tomar el pelo, pero cuando se trata de esto, lo hace, pero también hablando en serio.

Ulrich- OK, hablaré con él.

Después de eso, fueron para la cafetería a almorzar.

Manuel- Todavía no logro entender qué quiere Tyron de Lyoko.

Jeremy- Al menos no sabe dónde se ubica la supercomputadora.

Manuel- ¿Será hora de destruir la de él?

Jeremy- Quizás, pero primero deberíamos recopilar información.

Odd- ¿Y si nos libramos de Tyron, nos libramos de XANA?

Jeremy- No estoy seguro todavía Odd, por eso hay que recopilar información.

Ulrich- ¿Y qué haremos entonces?

Yumi- Podríamos ayudar a Odd y a Manuel a estudiar.

Manuel- Y que no se te olvide a William.

Yumi- Por cierto, Ulrich, estoy haciendo un trabajo, y necesito ayuda de alguien, ¿podrías ayudarme tú?

Ulrich-nervioso- Oh, pues….yo…

El resto (menos William) miraban a Ulrich tratando de decirle "¡Dí que sí!".

Ulrich- Este…tengo algunas cosas que hacer con Odd.

Yumi-desilusionada-Oh, ok.

William- Sí quieres yo te ayudo.

Yumi- Gracias William.

Después del almuerzo, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, excepto Aelita, que acompañó de la mano a Jeremy a su cuarto para terminar su investigación de Cortex…y tener un tiempo solos, como siempre. En la habitación de Ulrich y Odd:

Odd- ¡Idiota!, ¿por qué no ayudaste a Yumi?

Ulrich- Me puse nervioso, y tenía que hablar contigo de algo.

Odd- Podrías hablar conmigo de eso después. Además, ella puedo haber escogido a cualquier otro, y te escogió a ti. Y mira, ahora se fue con William.

Ulrich- Lo sé, pero de verdad necesito hablar de esto.

Odd- OK, ¿qué es?

Ulrich- Es acerca de Yumi.

Odd- ¿Qué? ¿Le cancelaste a Yumi para hablar conmigo de ella?

Ulrich- Fue idea de Manuel.

Odd- ¿Qué le cancelaras a Yumi?

Ulrich- Hablar contigo de esto.

Odd- OK, ¿qué sucede?

Ulrich- Siento que debería hablar con ella acerca de lo que siento, y…

Odd- Y ya perdiste la oportunidad de hacerlo, ¡bien hecho!

Ulrich- OK, ya entendí, lo que hice fue estúpido. Pero esta vez es en serio. Manuel ya me dio un consejo…

Odd- ¿Y cuál fue?

Ulrich- Que hablara con ella, y le dijera que no soporto más la idea de ser solo amigos, y decirle lo que siento por ella.

Odd- ¿Y por qué te dijo que hablaras conmigo si él ya te dio esa idea?

Ulrich- Porque pensé que sería complicado. ¿Qué piensas tú?

Odd- Que su idea era buena, y si le hubieses dicho que sí a Yumi, le habrías podido confesar tus sentimientos, sin importar qué hubiese sucedido al hacerlo.

Ulrich- Bueno, como ya me lo has dicho, desperdicié una buena oportunidad. ¿Qué me sugieres que haga ahora?

Odd- Pues…tendrás que esperar a que haya otro momento a solas entre ustedes dos.

Ulrich- ¿Y hacer eso?

Odd- Sí.

Ulrich- ¿Qué tal si me pongo tan nervioso que digo cualquier estupidez?

Odd- Pues, para empezar, no sería la primera vez, y además, si te pones tan nervioso, no pienses tanto en ello, relájate y piensa en…no sé, en las flores, en el cielo, en…en Sissi.

Ulrich- ¿Sissi?

Odd- Sí, no hay nada mejor para relajarse con alguien que te gusta que pensar en alguien que odias.

Ulrich- Suena bien. Lo intentaré.

Fin del capítulo 1.

**NOTA: El próximo capítulo lo haré de la siguiente forma, en vez de seguir con los hechos, haré un paralelo a este capítulo con Yumi. También debo agregar que, prácticamente, me baso en hacer eso por los capítulos de "Desventuras Amorosas en Kadic". Así que si estás leyendo esto Psycho Ulumi Fan, no lo hago por copiarte ni nada, se me vino a la mente hacer eso.**

**Otro dato, también me baso en una de las historias de CodeYumyUlrich, que también tiene múltiples capítulos, así que si tú también estás leyendo Code…, tampoco te quiero copiar a ti.**

**Pronto escribiré el capítulo 2**


	2. Chapter 2

Un día regular, los chicos terminaban una misión en Lyoko, sin tener que volver al pasado. En eso, Ulrich quiere hablar con Manuel de algo, alejándolos de los demás. En ese momento, Yumi desea hablar con Aelita:

Yumi- Aelita, puedo hablar contigo.

Aelita- Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?

Yumi- Pues, todos saben lo que siento por Ulrich.

Aelita- Sí…

Yumi- Pues, hoy, no sé por qué, pero desperté con sentimientos hacia él más fuertes que nunca.

Aelita- Eso es porque lo amas.

Yumi- Sí, pero nunca antes me había sentido así con él. Ahora, como que quisiera confesarle todo sin importarme su respuesta.

Aelita- ¿Y qué te detiene?

Yumi- Pues…hace años que le dije que fuésemos solo amigos. ¿Y si lo toma mal? ¿Y si actúa como niño? ¿Y si actúa como…pues, Ulrich?

Aelita- Pues, todos sabemos cómo es Ulrich. Pero pienso que deberías crear una situación en la que estés con él a solas.

Yumi- Oh, no lo creo, sería algo predecible. Y no son las cosas que suelo hacer.

Aelita- Sí, pero debes hacerlo de improviso. Debe ser un momento en el que nadie se lo imagina. Debes ser espontánea.

Yumi- No lo sé, me da nervios.

Aelita- No, relájate, sino no te saldrá bien todo.

Yumi- Es que, no puedo. Además, no sé cómo lo hiciste para que tú y Jeremy fuesen novios.

Aelita- Pues…le pagué a Manuel para espiarlo, y saber por qué actuaba raro en ese momento.

Yumi- ¿De verdad le pagaste?

Aelita- Bueno, no fue dinero exactamente, me pidió lirios. Pero eso no tiene nada que ver. En fin, resulta que Jeremy lo atrapó, y le contó todo. Y Manuel le ayudó a crear el momento para declararse.

Yumi- Entonces sugieres que debo hablar con Manuel.

Aelita- No, solo te recomiendo que seas espontánea. Jeremy lo fue, claro, con ayuda de Manuel, pero quizás tú puedas ser más espontánea que él.

Yumi- Pero si ni siquiera sé con qué hacerle juntarse conmigo.

Aelita- ¿Y por qué no le dices que debes hacer un trabajo y precisas de su ayuda?

Yumi- Sí, suena bien, y es espontáneo. Gracias Aelita. Eres una verdadera amiga.

Aelita- De nada.

Finalmente, llegan a la cafetería a almorzar, Odd llega antes que los demás ya que estaba muy hambriento. Luego de sacar bandejas y la comida, se fueron a una mesa, minutos después llegaron Manuel y Ulrich.

Manuel- Todavía no logro entender qué quiere Tyron de Lyoko.

Jeremy- Al menos no sabe dónde se ubica la supercomputadora.

Manuel- ¿Será hora de destruir la de él?

Jeremy- Quizás, pero primero deberíamos recopilar información.

Odd- ¿Y si nos libramos de Tyron, nos libramos de XANA?

Jeremy- No estoy seguro todavía Odd, por eso hay que recopilar información.

Ulrich- ¿Y qué haremos entonces?

Yumi- Podríamos ayudar a Odd y a Manuel a estudiar.

Manuel- Y que no se te olvide a William.

Yumi- Por cierto, Ulrich, estoy haciendo un trabajo, y necesito ayuda de alguien, ¿podrías ayudarme tú?

Ulrich-nervioso- Oh, pues….yo…

El resto (menos William) miraban a Ulrich tratando de decirle "¡Dí que sí!".

Ulrich- Este…tengo algunas cosas que hacer con Odd.

Yumi-desilusionada-Oh, ok.

William- Sí quieres yo te ayudo.

Yumi- Gracias William.

Yumi pensó que quizás Ulrich tenía mejores cosas que hacer que hablar con ella, o siquiera ayudarla en un trabajo que no le dieron.

Yumi-pensando- "¿No habré sonado algo desesperada al preguntarle? ¿O es que no quiere saber nada de mí? ¿Por eso habló con Manuel cuando terminamos la misión?"

Yumi de verdad se sintió mal por la negativa de Ulrich. Luego del almuerzo, todos se fueron a sus habitaciones, excepto Aelita, que fue con Jeremy a su habitación. Antes de que Yumi saliera de ahí, William fue para preguntarle acerca de este trabajo:

William- ¿Y? ¿Cuándo quieres que te ayude?

Yumi- Pues…William, no lo tomes a mal, pero no tengo ningún trabajo, sino lo sabrías, vamos en el mismo curso. Solo era una excusa para poder hablar con Ulrich a solas.

William-decepcionado- Oh, debí saberlo. ¡Qué tonto soy!

Yumi- No, no lo eres, pero al menos demostraste ser un buen amigo.

William- Quizás, pero también te lo pregunté porque tú sabes que, desde que te conozco que me interesas. Por eso me ofrecí en ayudarte.

Yumi- William, ya lo hemos hablado, nosotros somos solo amigos.

William- Lo sé, eso también se lo dijiste a Ulrich, y, sin embargo, querías estar con él a solas.

Yumi- Es que…con él es diferente, llevo más tiempo con él de amigos que contigo. Gracias a que Jeremy descubrió la fábrica, la supercomputadora, a Lyoko y a Aelita, hemos sido el mismo grupo de amigos desde hace años.

William- Entonces, no puedo ayudarte ni en tu trabajo falso.

Después de eso, William se dirigió a su cuarto, y Yumi vagó por un momento por la escuela, pensando en Ulrich, en los sentimientos que ella empezó a sentir por él esta mañana, que eran más fuertes que cuando se conocieron. Más tarde, esa noche, en la fábrica:

Jeremy- Muy bien, creo que he encontrado una forma de buscar los datos que necesitamos desde el centro de Cortex.

Aelita- ¿Y así sabremos la ubicación de Tyron?

Jeremy- Eso espero. Sería bueno.

De repente, le suena el celular a Aelita, era Yumi quien llamaba.

Aelita-contestando- ¿Aló, Yumi?

Yumi- Hola Aelita, gracias por el consejo que me diste hoy.

Aelita- De nada, lástima que no funcionó.

Yumi- Bueno, era tal como te dije, actúo como Ulrich.

Aelita- Sí…¿no tienes un plan B?

Yumi- No, y quizás no lo necesite. Lo he pensado, y quizás estos sentimientos sean pasajeros. Quizás, cuando despierte mañana, Ulrich será para mí el mismo niño terco que he conocido desde hace años.

Aelita- Pues, no lo sé, pero sigo pensando que debes hablar con él acerca de tus sentimientos hacia él.

Yumi- No, creo que debo dejarlo.

Aelita- Está bien. Lo que te haga sentir mejor.

Yumi- Gracias. Ahora me voy a dormir, adiós Aelita.

Aelita- Adiós Yumi, duerme bien.

Yumi- Gracias, tú también.

Yumi estaba con el pijama puesto cuando llamó a Aelita, lo único que le faltaba por hacer era meterse en su cama y dormir. Al día siguiente se despertó, y en lo primero que pensó fue en Ulrich, y en lo que sentía por él. Esta vez, Yumi se equivocó, estos sentimientos no eran pasajeros.

Fin del capítulo 2.

**NOTA: Debo admitirlo, se siente bien dejar el personaje que te identifica por un momento. Al fin logré que mi personaje no hablara mucho en este capítulo.**

**Pronto escribiré el capítulo 3.**


	3. Chapter 3

Un nuevo día en Kadic, Yumi seguía teniendo los mismos sentimientos por Ulrich que ayer, y Ulrich sigue lamentándose por haber rechazado el perfecto momento a solas con Yumi. Como motivación para los dos, es un nuevo día. Ulrich decide llamar a Yumi, mientras Odd seguía durmiendo (o parecía seguir durmiendo):

Ulrich- ¿Aló, Yumi?

Yumi- Hola Ulrich.

Ulrich- Hola, eh…espero no haberte despertado.

Yumi- No, ya estaba despierta, aunque prefería seguir durmiendo.

Ulrich- Lo siento.

Yumi- Está bien, de todas formas, tenemos clases hoy. ¿Por qué me llamas?

Ulrich- Pues, para pedirte perdón por no ayudarte con tu trabajo…

Yumi-interrumpiéndolo- No importa.

Ulrich- También quería decirte que quiero verte en el bosque antes de ir a clases.

Yumi estuvo a punto de decirle que no, porque se sintió rara al escuchar a Ulrich pedirle que se juntara con él, sin embargo, parecía ser una oportunidad única en la vida.

Yumi-…S…sí. Me juntaré contigo.

Ulrich- Bien. Nos vemos.

Ulrich y Yumi colgaron casi simultáneamente. Ulrich estaba nervioso porque no sabía cómo empezaría aquella conversación, y Yumi se sintió algo confundida. Ulrich nunca la había llamado para verla, menos temprano en la mañana. Mientras Ulrich trataba de calmarse, y de pensar correctamente lo que le diría, Odd le dijo:

Odd- ¿Así que te le declararás a ella en el bosque?

Ulrich- Odd, cállate, trato de no pensar tanto en eso, debo pensar bien lo que le diré antes de hacerlo.

Odd- OK Romeo, pero pienso que deberías estar allá pronto.

Ulrich- Está bien.

Ulrich se fue para el baño a lavarse la cara, pensó que no tendría suficiente tiempo para bañarse, así que se puso desodorante, se vistió y partió calmado, pero nervioso, al punto de encuentro. Mientras, Yumi en su casa se había bañado, y llamó a Aelita.

Aelita- ¿Sí, Yumi?

Yumi- Aelita, Ulrich me pidió que me encontrara con él en el bosque ahora.

Aelita- ¿Cuándo lo hizo?

Yumi- Esta mañana. Me llamó de repente, y me pidió que me juntara con él.

Aelita- Supongo que irás.

Yumi- No tengo otra, ya le dije que sí.

Aelita- Bien, esta es tu oportunidad.

Yumi- Lo sé, pero, sigo confundida. ¿Y si es una broma? ¿Y si no era Ulrich?

Aelita- Yumi, relájate, ve con él, y hablen. Quizás quiera decirte algo, o quizás quiere compensarte por rechazarte en lo del "trabajo".

Yumi- Quizás, pero…estoy nerviosa.

Aelita- Es normal, yo también estuve nerviosa cuando Manuel me dijo que viera a Jeremy para la "misión".

Yumi- Sí, pero algo me dice que quizás no deba ir.

Aelita- ¿Ya no sientes por él lo que me dijiste ayer?

Yumi- La verdad…sí.

Aelita- Entonces ve.

Yumi-insegura- Ok, iré, sólo para que tú estés contenta.

Las dos se rieron, y luego de despidieron, y colgaron.

Continuará…

Naaa, es broma

Ulrich estaba en el bosque que los llevaba a las cloacas que luego los llevaba a la fábrica, esperando ansioso a Yumi. Yumi apareció 5 minutos después que Ulrich llegó. Después de que se vieron, y se saludaron, Odd se escondió cerca de donde estaban ellos, cuando de repente, aparece Aelita atrás suyo.

Aelita- Odd, ¿qué haces aquí?

Odd- Yo, nada, sólo estaba observando el lugar para una tarea que me dejó la señorita Hertz y…espera, ¿qué haces TÚ aquí?

Aelita- Eh…, yo, nada. Paseaba por el bosque y…

Odd- Vienes a ver a Ulrich y Yumi, ¿no?

Aelita- Sí…

De repente, aparece su amigo chileno, Manuel.

Manuel- Hola chicos, ¿ha pasado algo interesante?

Odd y Aelita- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Manuel- Lo mismo que ustedes, vengo a ver esta linda escena.

Odd- ¿Y cómo sabías de esto?

Manuel- Fácil, cuando me levanté esta mañana, pasé por su habitación, y escuché a Ulrich hablar con Yumi, al parecer por celular.

Aelita- Será mejor que nos quedemos callados, o quizás nos descubran, y no pase nada.

Odd- Es cierto.

Los tres se escondieron para que no los vieran. En eso, Ulrich y Yumi no hacían nada más que hablar:

Ulrich- Emm…¿cómo va tu trabajo?

Yumi- Va…va bien. Gracias por preguntar.

Ulrich- De nada. OK Yumi, este es el asunto. Desde que nos conocimos que, pues, te estimo, y mucho, a la que más estimo en el grupo. Siempre has sido mi mejor amiga. Siempre he contado contigo. Y, quería decirte algo que, pues, la verdad no es fácil de decir, pero…han sido años y años desde que he querido decirte esto.

Yumi- No te preocupes, puedes contarme lo que quieras.

Ulrich- Verás, sucede que…como te dije…eres a la que más estimo, y… (Ulrich no podía encontrar las palabras correctas, tampoco podía tranquilizarse como hace unos minutos).

De repente, aparece Sissi.

Manuel- ¡Oh, no!

Sissi- Hola querido Ulrich, ¿cómo te va?

Ulrich-frustrado- Bien, hasta que te vi.

Odd- ¡Qué bien! Sissi va a arruinarlo todo como siempre.

Aelita- Pobre Yumi.

Manuel-pensándolo bien- No, nada de pobre, tendré que crear una distracción.

Aelita- ¿Y qué harás?

Manuel- Ya lo verás.

Manuel desapareció del lugar en donde se encontraban Odd y Aelita, y apareció desde un árbol cercano a Ulrich, Yumi y Sissi.

Manuel- ¡Hola chicos! Sissi, ¡qué gusto verte (mintió, para él, era un asco verla)!

Sissi- ¿Qué quieres?

Manuel- Justamente, hablar contigo-tomó a Sissi de la mano, y se la llevó-. Ven, quiero hablar de algo interesante.

Sissi- Pero, y Ulrich…

Manuel- ¡Ah, claro! Ulrich, Yumi, sigan hablando tranquilamente, Sissi y yo hablaremos de algunas cosas.

Manuel se llevó rápidamente a Sissi lejos de donde estaban, se la llevó a la escuela.

Ulrich- Debo decirlo, eso fue raro.

Yumi- Sí, pero divertido.

Ulrich- Es cierto.

Los dos se rieron.

Yumi- ¿Así que me querías decir algo?

Ulrich- Ah, sí (Ulrich volvió a sentirse ansioso). Mira, tú eres, de todo el grupo, a la que más quiero. Todas las veces que te ha pasado algo, por ejemplo, en Lyoko, siempre me he preocupado. Porque, debo decirlo, eres alguien importante para mí.

Yumi-sonrojada- Para mí también eres alguien importante.

Ulrich- Y, pues, pienso que esto de ser "sólo amigos", pues…me incomoda. No me gusta esa idea.

De repente, en donde estaban Odd y Aelita, apareció de nuevo Manuel.

Manuel- ¿Me perdí de algo?

Odd- No, llegas justo a tiempo.

Yumi- ¿A qué te refieres?

Ulrich- Yumi, te amo. Desde que nos conocimos en esa clase de Jim que me enamoré de ti. Nunca me atreví a decírtelo. Siempre pienso que cuánto deseo haber podido besarte aquella vez en Lyoko.

Yumi quedó sorprendida con aquella declaración, y los espectadores esperaban la respuesta de Yumi.

Yumi- Yo, pues…Ulrich…

Ulrich- No sientes eso por mí. Sigues pensando en que debemos ser amigos. OK, lo entiendo. Olvida lo que te dije.

Ulrich se estaba yendo del lugar, cuando de repente sintió que Yumi le tomó del brazo, y no le dejó irse. Ulrich se dio media vuelta y Yumi le plantó un beso en sus labios. Un beso tierno e inocente de unos 3 segundos.

Yumi- Yo también te amo Ulrich. También me hubiera gustado besarte aquella vez en Lyoko.

Ulrich- Al menos ya lo hicimos.

Los dos se rieron, y volvieron a besarse, esta vez, más apasionadamente.

Odd- ¡Sí!

Odd gritó un tanto fuerte, lo suficiente para que Ulrich y Yumi lo escucharan, y, estando más alerta, lograron verlo escondido, junto con Aelita y Manuel.

Yumi- Chicos, salgan de ahí.

Ulrich- Podemos verlos.

Manuel-bromeando como un niño- ¡Un, dos, tres, por mí y por todos mis compañeros!

Todos se rieron.

Ulrich- ¿Nos estaban espiando?

Odd- Queríamos ver cómo resultaba todo.

Yumi- ¿Y por qué está Odd?

Ulrich- ¿Y Aelita?

Odd- Porque Ulrich me dijo a mí lo que sentía por Yumi, y lo que quería hacer.

Aelita- Y Yumi me contó a mí que sus sentimientos por Ulrich estaban más fuertes que antes.

Yumi- Todavía hay algo que no entiendo.

Ulrich- Yo tampoco.

Ulrich y Yumi- ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Manuel- Pues, para empezar, Ulrich habló conmigo primero después de nuestra misión a Lyoko. Además, esta mañana pasé por su habitación y escuché que él hablaba con Yumi por celular.

Odd- Ahora que se ha explicado todo, y se ha entendido todo, podremos seguir con nuestras vidas.

Ulrich- Espera, ¿y tu trabajo, era una mentira?

Yumi- Fue idea de Aelita. Yo quería hablar contigo a solas como lo hicimos ahora.

Ulrich- Vaya, Aelita tuvo una mejor idea que yo. Debí haber aprovechado ese momento.

Manuel- Bueno, ya pasó todo eso. Ahora ya lograron lo que ambos querían.

Aelita- Ahora deberíamos contarle al resto del grupo lo que pasó.

Fin del capítulo 3.

**Nota: En cierta forma, no era exactamente lo que quería, pero desde que he vuelto a escribir que hacer esto es básicamente improvisar la trama de las historias. También trato de que salgan buenas.**

**Pronto subiré el capítulo 4.**


	4. Chapter 4

Luego de aquella declaración de amor, y el comienzo de una relación, los 5 (Ulrich, Yumi, Odd, Aelita y Manuel) se dirigieron a la cafetería a desayunar, junto con Jeremy, William y Laura. La noticia no se haría secreta para los 5, los demás tenían derecho a saber. Una vez que llegaron, Jeremy ya llevaba la mitad de su desayuno, mientras que William y Laura casi terminaban.

Jeremy- Se atrasaron 15 minutos. ¿Dónde estaban?

Odd- En el bosque. Presenciamos algo que desde hace un tiempo esperábamos.

Laura- ¿Qué sería?

Aelita- Pues, Ulrich y Yumi…-hizo una pequeña pausa-, no, no puedo decirlo yo. Que lo hagan ellos.

Ulrich- Está bien. Hoy me declaré a Yumi, y ella también.

Yumi- Y estamos comenzando una relación. No sé si es seria, pero…

Manuel- Con el tiempo que llevan siendo amigos, y por sus sentimientos, sería bastante seria, ¿no?

Jeremy- Concuerdo. Felicidades por ustedes dos-dijo Jeremy feliz.

Laura- Yo también.

Todos estaban contentos, menos William, que no dijo nada en ningún momento.

Manuel- Miren nada más, primero es Jeremy y Aelita, ahora Ulrich y Yumi, solo falta Laura y yo.

Laura-sorprendida- ¿Que qué?

Manuel-nervioso- O sea, quise decir que…em…

Ambos se habían sonrojado.

Aelita- Creo que quiso decir que faltaba que Manuel y Laura fueran buenos amigos.

Manuel- Sí, eso era-dijo aliviado-. ¡Gracias!-le dijo a Aelita modulando sin hablar.

Laura- Ah, eso. Ya somos buenos amigos. Siempre nos vemos después de clase para hacer algún juego online.

Manuel- Y yo soy el co-programador, y su conejillo de indias.

Ulrich- Una relación informática, me gusta.

Manuel- ¿Así como una relación interracial?

Yumi- Por cierto, gracias Manuel por deshacerte de Sissi.

Jeremy- ¿Sissi?

Manuel- Sí, se los contaré. Cuando Ulrich y Yumi estaban balbuceando entre sí acerca de cuánto se apreciaban, apareció Sissi de la nada, y no sé cómo supo que Ulrich estaba allí. Y necesitábamos que se fuera, así que…

Ahora le paso la narración a mi personaje:

Yo había desaparecido del lugar en donde estaban Odd y Aelita, y aparecí desde un árbol cercano a ellos tres.

Yo- ¡Hola chicos! Sissi, ¡qué gusto verte (mentí, para mi, era un asco verla)!

Sissi- ¿Qué quieres?

Yo- Justamente, hablar contigo-tomé a Sissi de la mano, y me la llevé-. Ven, quiero hablar de algo interesante.

Sissi- Pero, y Ulrich…

Yo- ¡Ah, claro! Ulrich, Yumi, sigan hablando tranquilamente, Sissi y yo hablaremos de algunas cosas.

Nos alejamos de donde estaban los dos tortolitos, y me la llevé para la academia.

Sissi- ¿Qué quieres?

Yo- ¿Cómo diablos sabías que estaban allí?

Sissi- Herve me lo contó.

Yo- ¿Y qué planeabas hacer?

Sissi- Pues impedir que hicieran lo que yo creo que harán.

Yo- OK, ¿qué te parece si te pago 20 dólares, y desapareces?

Sissi- ¿De verdad crees que con dinero me voy a ir?

Yo- 50 dólares, y es todo lo que tengo ahora.

Sissi- Está bien.

Le pagué, y se fue. (Ahora le devuelvo la narración al Manuel escritor).

Manuel- De ahí, me devolví, y ellos todavía seguían balbuceando. No me había perdido de nada por suerte.

Ulrich- Con razón fuiste MUY oportuno.

Manuel- ¿Qué quieres que te diga? Odio cuando molestan a mis amigos, y odio más que sea Sissi la que lo haga.

Jeremy- ¿Qué me dices de XANA?

Manuel- Queda en segundo lugar.

Laura- ¿Y en el primero está Sissi?

Manuel- Tyron. Sissi es la tercera.

Jeremy- ¿Odias tanto a Tyron?

Manuel- No sé qué quiere, pero sé que no es nada bueno. Y aunque soy flaco, si pudiera materializarme hacia su laboratorio, intentaría matarlo.

Odd- ¿Qué tal si te materializas en tu forma de avatar de Lyoko, como aquella vez?

Manuel- No me lo recuerdes.

Odd- Yo creo que falta que yo y Samantha seamos novios.

Manuel- Jajajajaja, ya son novios. Pero lo que les falta es que se comuniquen bien. Sobre todo con una remolacha como ella.

Odd- Manuel, cállate, ya no es gracioso.

Manuel- Perdón…pero es que no puedo creer que le dijiste eso.

Odd-más enojado- Ya, para, XANA me quitó códigos, no sabía lo que decía.

Manuel- Está bien, pero será mejor que cuides a esa remolacha.

Odd- Manuel, sigue con eso y te pegaré tan fuerte que volverás a Chile.

Manuel- Está bien, perdón…-hubo una pausa de dos segundos-. Pero es que le dijiste remolacha-Manuel se rió, y Odd se enfureció de verdad.

Odd- ¡Eso es todo, ven acá!

Odd empezó a perseguir a Manuel alrededor de la academia, mientras los demás se reían. Finalmente, todos terminaron de desayunar.

Jeremy- Bueno, ahora tenemos clase con la señorita Hertz. ¿Vienes conmigo Aelita?

Aelita- Sí, Jeremy.

Yumi- Yo también debo irme a clases. Te veo luego Ulrich.

Yumi le dio un pequeño beso en los labios a Ulrich como despedida, hasta que se vieran en unos cuantos minutos más.

Ulrich- Está bien, pero antes, déjame preguntarte algo.

Yumi- ¿Sí?

Ulrich- Dime…¿tú crees que deberíamos tener una relación seria?

Yumi- La verdad, no sé qué tan seria debería ser ahora, pero por cuánto nos conocemos, sería un tanto seria.

Ulrich- OK. Te veo luego.

Ulrich se fue a su sala, en donde se vería con Jeremy, Aelita, Odd y Manuel para su clase de química con la señorita Hertz, y Yumi se fue con William a su sala.

Yumi- Te noto raro. ¿Estás bien?

William-sarcásticamente- Estoy bien, más que bien. De maravilla. Hoy es mi día de suerte.

Yumi- Te afectó la noticia, ¿verdad?

William- No era algo que quería escuchar.

Yumi- William, lo siento, pero tú ya sabías lo que siento por Ulrich. Y lo nuestro no podía ser.

William- Lo sé, me lo has dicho tantas veces que ya perdí la cuenta.

Yumi- Pues, ¿qué quieres que haga? No me gusta verte así.

William- No es necesario que hagas nada, es tu vida. No te puedo decir que no debas estar con él y que debas estar conmigo.

Yumi- William, no te pongas así. Seguro conoces a alguien mejor que yo.

William-lanzó una risa falsa- Lo dudo. No me llevo bien con todos, ¿lo sabías?

Yumi- Oh, vamos, ¿cómo es eso posible? Eres buen tipo, apoyas a tus amigos…

William-interrumpiéndola- Y aun así, eres la novia de Ulrich.

Yumi- Es algo diferente.

William- Mira, es mejor que dejemos el tema, además, si seguimos así, llegaremos tarde a clases.

Yumi- Vaya, ¿tanto te afectó la noticia? Ya no eres el chico malo que conocí.

William se rió de verdad esta vez. Después de la clase, los chicos se reunieron a almorzar. Los primeros en llegar en ese momento eran Laura y Manuel.

Manuel-…así que no pienses mal de mí.

Laura- Es que todavía no entiendo que quisiste decir con eso.

Manuel- Te lo he dicho todo el rato, no significa nada. Solo lo dije porque sí.

Laura- ¿Acaso sientes alguna atracción por mí?

Manuel-nervioso- Eh…sólo amistad.

Laura-algo decepcionada- Está bien, lo entiendo.

Manuel- Laura… no te enojes conmigo.

Laura- No me enojé.

En todo ese momento en que discutían por lo que se escapó a Manuel en el desayuno, sacaron bandejas y se sirvieron su almuerzo, y se dirigieron a la mesa del grupo.

Manuel-sentándose- Laura, ¿te puedo decir algo que no es mentira? Te quiero. Eres mi amiga. Siempre te defiendo cada vez que Aelita dice algo en contra tuya.

Laura- ¿Qué me dices de la vez en que llevé a mi padre a la fábrica?

Manuel- Laura, debo ser honesto. También pienso que debiste haber al menos avisado que harías eso. Quizás Jeremy lo hubiese entendido si le hubieras avisado en su momento.

Laura-enfadada- OK.

En eso, llega el resto.

Odd- Vaya, es raro ver al chileno flaco en la mesa antes que yo.

Manuel-de mal humor- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Te encontraste con alguna remolacha en el camino?

Odd- Ya para.

Manuel- Entonces, mejor no me hables.

Yumi- ¿Qué sucede aquí?

Manuel- Nada, preferiría no hablar de eso.

Ulrich- Vamos "Jim", ¿qué sucede?

Manuel- Nada, es sólo que…

Laura-interrumpiéndolo- Manuel y yo no somos más amigos.

Manuel- ¡¿Qué?!

Ulrich- Vaya, ¿qué sucedió?

Manuel- Nada, no importa-dijo, mirando fijamente a Laura.

Fue un momento incómodo para todos, Jeremy les dijo que tenía una misión, pero no era urgente, así que podía ser para más adelante, involucraba a Aelita y Manuel entrar en la base de datos de Córtex. Fue lo único que se habló, con la mini-pelea de Manuel y Laura, y William resentido con Yumi y Ulrich, no había nada de qué hablar. Cuando todos debían irse a dormir, Manuel detuvo a Laura un momento.

Manuel- Laura, espera. Mira, perdón por lo que dije hoy acerca llevar a tu padre a la fábrica, pero era cierto. Pero no quise lastimarte, o hacerte sentir mal, pero, por favor, no quiero que terminemos esta amistad.

Laura- La próxima vez, mide tus palabras. Piénsalas antes de decirlas.

Manuel- Perdón, pero es cierto, debiste habernos avisado.

Laura- No hablo de eso.

Manuel- ¿Entonces de qué…? ¿Sigues con eso? Por favor, perdón, se me escapó.

Laura- Ya, no importa, si tanto significa para ti que seamos amigos, está bien, lo seguiremos siendo, pero no me hables, al menos no todavía.

Manuel- Pero, Laura…

Laura se fue, sin darse vuelta, ni detenerse. Manuel se durmió más tarde que el resto. Soñó que estaba en la academia, y el cielo se veía morado, luego vio a dos personas desconocidas pelearse, y finalmente, se le acercó Jim diciendo:

Jim- Las cosas no duran para siempre, Manuel. En algún momento, terminan.

Manuel- ¿De qué hablas?

Jim- Escucha esta canción.

Manuel reconocía esa canción, era Too Young to Fall in Love (Muy joven para enamorarme) de Mötley Crüe, una de sus bandas favoritas.

Manuel- ¿Qué tiene que ver esta canción?

Jim- Cuidado Manuel.

Manuel se dio vuelta, y vio que Aelita y Laura, juntas, le iban apegar un puñetazo en su cara, con ese puñetazo, Manuel se despertó sobresaltado. Eran las 6:43 a.m.

Fin del capítulo 4.

**NOTA: Cuando dejas a medias una historia, al retomarla, no te das cuenta, y terminas alargándola. Ojalá no haya sido muy larga para ustedes.**

**Pronto escribiré el capítulo 5.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Una pequeña aclaración para "Princesa de la Oscuridad" antes de empezar del capítulo 5:  
Si has leído mi segundo fic (donde Laura y yo somos novios), ese sucede después de este fanfict, la relación que tiene mi personaje con Laura es una amistad algo cercana, pero no te preocupes, a medida que avance el fic, verás cómo se solucionan algunas cosas.**

Después de aquél sueño bizarro, Manuel se despertó algo sobresaltado, y raro, no paraba de pensar en lo que le dijo Jim en el sueño, ¿qué tenía que ver una canción de rock con su relación con Laura? ¿O hablaba de otra relación? No quiso seguir pensando en eso, prefirió escuchar algo de música antes de comenzar el día, prefirió evadir las canciones de Mötley Crüe, y escuchar cualquier otro grupo, decidió escuchar a Danzig. Mientras escuchaba esa música, los demás recién despertaban en sus respectivos dormitorios. En la habitación de Ulrich y Odd se encontraban…..ellos, Ulrich ya había despertado, mientras que Odd seguía durmiendo.

Ulrich- Odd, despierta, o te perderás el desayuno.

Odd-medio dormido, medio despierto- Noooo, déjame dormir.

Ulrich- Sam está aquí.

Odd-sobresaltado, y saltando de la cama- ¡Sam!...Qué divertido.

Ulrich-riendo- Vamos, admite que fue gracioso.

Odd- Sí, tanto como el hecho de que hoy será tu segundo día como el novio de Yumi, y quién sabe qué sucede.

Ulrich- ¿Qué quieres decir?

Odd- Conociéndote, harás algo que decepcionará a Yumi.

Ulrich-serio- No, esta vez no será así.

Odd- Sí, claro.

Odd y Ulrich salieron de su habitación y pasaron al lado de la habitación de Manuel, y escuchaban cómo cantaba medio desafinado las canciones de Danzig.

Manuel- Devil's plaything  
In my hands  
If you don't want pain  
You don't understand  
Got a light  
Shines on me  
If you wanna touch flames  
Come unto me

Odd- ¿Tú crees que mejore alguna vez?

Ulrich- Yo creo que hay que darle tiempo.

Ulrich y Odd siguieron su camino hasta el baño, para ducharse y lavarse los dientes antes de ir a desayunar. Una hora después, todos estaban en la academia, y ya habían terminado de desayunar. Laura se acercó a Manuel, ahora más calmada como siempre.

Laura- Hola Manuel.

Manuel-nervioso- Hola Laura.

Laura- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Manuel- Sí, es solo que anoche no dormí bien.

Laura- Ah, mira, ¿puedo hablar contigo más tarde? Es importante.

Manuel- Está bien.

Laura- Genial, ahora vamos a clases.

Manuel y Laura fueron juntos a la sala, Manuel no hacía más que pensar en qué podría ser lo que Laura quería hablar con él, en eso, se le vino a la mente aquella canción de Mötley Crüe que escuchó en su sueño. Se sintió como Alex de La Naranja Mecánica con esa canción, se sentía condicionado, cada vez que la escuchaba, se sentía raro, y no le producía esa sensación de satisfacción y gozo que le provocaba la música rock y metal. Luego de la clase, fueron todos a almorzar, en eso, Ulrich y Yumi se fueron a un lugar solos. Laura tomó del brazo a Manuel.

Laura- Epa, ¿a dónde vas? ¿Se te olvidó que quería hablar contigo?

Manuel- ¡Oh, verdad! Perdón, lo había olvidado.

Laura- De verdad estás extraño hoy. Mira Manuel, quería hablar contigo acerca de lo de ayer.

Manuel- ¿Ajá…?

Laura- Y quería pedirte perdón por cómo actué…

Manuel- No, yo debería pedirte perdón, no debí decir eso. Somos amigos, ¿no?

Laura- Sí, y buenos amigos.

Manuel- Sí, mira, creo que los dos actuamos de una forma que no correspondía. ¿Así que todo bien?

Laura- Claro que sí.

Ambos sonrieron, y se sonrojaron un poco. Manuel, impulsivamente, se acercó a Laura, y le dio un piquito, un pequeño beso que duró solo 10 milisegundos. En un principio sintió satisfacción, pero luego sintió vergüenza.

Manuel-más sonrojado- Oh, perdón Laura, yo, yo….no quería…

Laura-igual de sonrojada- No te preocupes.

Manuel- Em…oye, ¿qué tal si vamos a almorzar?

Laura- OK, aunque siento que ya no tengo tanta hambre.

Manuel- ¿Y crees que yo sí?

Ambos rieron, y decidieron no volver a mencionar aquel piquito. Mientras iban para la cafetería, Manuel pensó nuevamente en aquella canción, y sintió lo de siempre, esa sensación de escuchar buena música. Pensó que quizás su sueño no decía nada, solo algo bizarro y aleatorio, pero no pensó en la demás gente. Yumi y Ulrich volvieron al bosque en donde se declararon, y algunos de sus amigos los espiaron. Esta vez, estaban solos, ni amigos ni enemigos cerca tratando de espiarlos o de sabotear su pequeña reunión. Iban los dos juntos, tomados de la mano, caminando, y conversando.

Ulrich- Si hay algo de lo que me arrepiento en el pasado fue no haberte dado ese beso hace años en Lyoko.

Yumi- Yo también, pero es mejor dejar el pasado atrás, y concentrarnos en el presente y futuro nuestro.

Ulrich se puso algo nervioso al escuchar a Yumi hablar del "futuro" de ellos, pero no dejó que lo desanimara, o que lo pusiera a pensar, y a dudar.

Ulrich- Tienes razón. Así que… ¿de amigos pasamos a novios así, de inmediato?

Yumi- Sí, pero, no es nada de qué preocuparse. Ni que nos fuéramos a casar. ¿O no?

Ulrich- Es cierto. ¿Entonces somos novios?

Yumi- Sí, pero no es nada tan formal.

Ulrich-Ah…muy bien. Al menos sé que te amo.

Yumi- Y yo a ti-y se besaron.

Yumi en su interior pensaba en el alivio que era el por fin decirle a Ulrich lo que sentía, y que él le respondiera de la misma forma, claro que resultó al revés. Sin embargo, Ulrich no hacía más que seguir pensando en qué eran exactamente él y Yumi. ¿Andantes? ¿Novios? ¿Tenían una relación formal? Empezó a sentirse inseguro, tanto que…podría actuar como Ulrich frente a Yumi. Ulrich estuvo a punto de cortar con Yumi, pero pensó la situación antes de actuar, y prefirió guardar silencio. Por otra parte, había otra pareja hablando también de Ulrich y Yumi, esta pareja se encontraba en la fábrica.

Jeremy- Encontré un archivo de Córtex de una de las visitas que hiciste al centro de ese sector.

Aelita- ¿Y has logrado ver de qué se trata?

Jeremy- No, está cifrado, pero veré si puedo hacer algo.

Aelita- Jeremy, ¿qué piensas de que Ulrich y Yumi estén juntos?

Jeremy-sonriendo-La verdad, estoy feliz por ellos, y pienso que ya era hora. Desde que se conocen que se gustan.

Aelita- Cuando los conocí, también pensé que ellos se atraían de alguna forma.

Jeremy- Sí, espero que con esto dejen algunas de sus peleas y sean más pacíficos.

Aelita- Bueno…creo que una pareja no es perfecta sin sus peleas.

Jeremy-reflexionando lo que dijo Aelita- Tienes razón. Sobre todo por la comunicación. Si no han peleado, es que no hay comunicación entre ellos.

Aelita- Y con el tiempo que llevo conociéndolos, parece que se comunican demasiado.

Los dos se rieron mientras seguían con su investigación de Lyoko y hablando de Ulrich y Yumi. Pausaron por unos segundos con su trabajo para tomarse de las manos un momento y besarse. Habían pasado tres días desde que Manuel se dio cuenta de que su sueño fue algo del momento, era de tarde, y se encontraba en su habitación con Laura, programando un nuevo videojuego online. Manuel insistió mucho en que Laura probara League of Legends, pero ella insistió en que solo le gustaba programar los juegos. En eso, escucharon a una chica correr por el pasillo llorando desconsolada, era Yumi. Esto dejó a Manuel y Laura desconcertados. Manuel estaba escuchando su música mientras programaba con Laura, y justo su PC comenzó a tocar "Too Young To Fall In Love" de Mötley Crüe. Manuel se sintió extraño, y supo de inmediato qué había pasado.

Laura- ¿Qué te pasa Manuel?

Fin del capítulo 5.

**NOTA: La verdad siento que no estuve muy inspirado para este capítulo. No sé qué piensan ustedes, pero este capítulo debe ser el más mediocre. En fin, prefiero dejar que ustedes me juzguen por los reviews. Otra cosa, paralelamente trato de escribir otro fanfic (también con mi personaje) situado en la tercera temporada de la serie. Lo publicaré cuando lo termine, y ojalá no se me alargue.**

**Pronto escribiré el capítulo 6.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Antes de empezar, quiero pedirles disculpas a mis fans (jajajajajajaja, esa estuvo buena) por demorarme en escribir el siguiente capítulo. Honestamente, me he quedado con las ganas de escribir, el problema es que no estoy tan inspirado como antes. Pero seguiré escribiendo. Por cierto, olvidé escribir en el fic anterior que la canción que canta mi personaje se llama "Devil's Plaything" de Danzig.**

Después de esa bonita tarde que pasaron Yumi y Ulrich juntos, volvieron a reunirse todos antes de que fuera hora de dormir.

Jeremy- Chicos, los he reunido aquí para hablarles de la nueva misión.

Odd- ¿Qué tendremos que hacer esta vez, Einstein?

Jeremy- Volverán a Cortex.

Ulrich- Cuando lo dices así, suena muy sencillo, ¿qué debemos hacer allí?

Jeremy- Hay algunos archivos de Tyron escondidos en la base de datos. Aelita y yo investigamos, y parece que hemos encontrado la manera de llegar a ellos, y descifrarlos.

Yumi- ¿Y cuándo comenzamos con la misión?

Aelita- Ya se está haciendo tarde, deberíamos empezar mañana.

Odd- Oh, pero yo quería ir a Lyoko hoy.

Manuel- ¿No puedes aguantarte hasta mañana?

Jeremy- Manuel, tú y Laura nos harán un favor a mí y a Aelita.

Laura- ¿Cuál sería ese favor?

Aelita- Tenemos el programa que inyectaremos en Cortex para entrar en los archivos de Tyron. Queremos que los prueben.

Manuel- ¿Con qué?

Aelita le pasa a Manuel un disco con una copia del programa y un archivo.

Aelita- Con el archivo que se encuentra en este disco.

Laura- Bien, iremos a hacer ese trabajo.

Jeremy- Recuerden mandarme los informes de su trabajo mañana.

Manuel- Sí jefe.

Después de aquello, todos se despidieron. Manuel y Laura se fueron a la habitación de Laura a probar el programa.

Laura- Bien, pon el disco.

Manuel- OK.

Una vez puesto, lograron encontrar el programa en el disco, pero no el archivo.

Manuel- Hmm…qué raro, no hay ningún archivo aquí.

Laura- ¿Crees que se le haya olvidado a Aelita poner el archivo?

Manuel- Lo sabremos en un momento-Manuel llama a Aelita a su celular-. Aelita, en el disco no está el archivo, solo el programa.

Aelita- Así lo ven ustedes. Y así lo veo yo cuando trato de ver los archivos de Tyron. El cifrado de los archivos también implica que están ocultos.

Manuel- ¿Entonces debemos usar el programa en el disco y no en el archivo?

Aelita- De hecho, es en ambos.

Manuel- OK, gracias.

Después de que Manuel cuelga el teléfono, Aelita, que estaba con Jeremy, le pregunta:

Aelita- ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

Jeremy (mirando su reloj)- 20 minutos.

Aelita- Me debes 5 dólares.

Mientras, en la habitación de Laura:

Laura- Vaya, nunca puedo lograr que Aelita se equivoque.

Manuel- ¿Por qué ese afán de ser mejor que todos?

Laura- Perdón, es que siempre he sido la mejor.

Manuel- Uno nunca es el mejor. Siempre habrá alguien mejor que tú, y alguien peor que tú.

Laura- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

Manuel- Experiencias propias en Chile.

Laura- ¿Extrañas Chile?

Manuel- Un poco, de vez en cuando extraño las comidas, la comodidad, pero prefiero quedarme aquí en Francia. Con estos años, ya me he ido acostumbrando a todo.

Laura- Me gustaría conocer Chile.

Manuel- Depende de qué quieres ver… Ahí está, es el archivo.

Laura- Genial, ¿ahora qué?

Manuel- Bueno, Aelita me dijo que uno de los mecanismos de este cifrado era el de ocultar el archivo, así que intentemos abrirlo.

Laura- No se puede, se necesita una contraseña.

Manuel- Entonces tendremos que crackear el archivo.

Después de casi toda una madrugada analizando los algoritmos usados anteriormente, lograron abrir el archivo. Era un video. Jeremy y Aelita aparecían en él, estaba grabado desde la fábrica.

Jeremy- Manuel, Laura, si están viendo esto, quiere decir que nuestro programa funciona, y lograron ver cómo funciona.

Aelita- Manuel, tú me acompañarás a hacer esta misión, ya que tú sabes borrar los registros sin ser detectado.

Jeremy- Y recuerden que quiero un informe de cómo les resultó el funcionamiento del programa. Y les recomiendo mostrarnos este video. Adiós.

El video se terminó, y Laura se sentía exhausta. Manuel tenía un dolor de cabeza.

Laura- Vaya, ¡qué trabajo!

Manuel- Siento que me explotará la cabeza con esta migraña.

Laura- ¿Qué hora es?

Manuel- Son…5 minutos para las 3.

Laura- Será mejor que te vayas pronto.

Manuel- OK, adiós. Nos vemos mañana.

Manuel quiso darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla a Laura, pero, con el apuro, Laura volteó su cabeza sin querer, y terminaron dándose otro piquito.

Manuel-Em…¿pido disculpas por eso, o me voy?

Laura- Es mejor que te vayas, si quieres, mañana lo hablamos.

Manuel- OK, buenas noches.

Varias horas antes, cuando Manuel y Laura se disponían a trabajar en el sistema de cifrado, Ulrich y Odd se encontraban en su habitación.

Odd- Oye, enamorado, ¿qué te pasa?

Ulrich- Eh, ¿yo? Nada, ¿por qué?

Odd- De hace horas que te veo acomplejado. ¿Sucedió algo?

Ulrich- No, es solo que, hoy estuve con Yumi, y…

Odd- No me digas que se casarán.

Ulrich- No…pero no estás muy lejos.

Odd- ¿Qué?

Ulrich- Pues…hablamos, y, empiezo a sentirme inseguro. No sé si en verdad estoy enamorado.

Odd- Ulrich, debes estar bromeando.

Ulrich- ¿Por qué?

Odd- ¡Han pasado como 3 años desde que se conocieron! ¡Desde el primer momento que ustedes se amaban! ¿Y ahora, que por fin es tu novia, sientes dudas?

Ulrich- Creo que no debí hablar contigo de esto.

Odd- Ulrich, prométeme que no arruinarás todo.

Ulrich se metió en su cama y fingió dormir. Al día siguiente, se reunieron todos en la cafetería a desayunar, excepto por…Yumi. Manuel y Laura llegaron unos 15 minutos tarde ya que estaban muy cansados.

Manuel- Ya llegamos.

Jeremy- ¿Se divirtieron anoche?

Manuel y Laura miraron a Jeremy con una cara de "¡¿Estás hablando en serio?!".

Laura- Aquí está el video. Lindo detalle.

Aelita- Genial, me gusta cómo nos vemos Jeremy y yo aquí.

Jeremy y Aelita se sonrojaron.

Manuel- Al menos ya sabemos cómo funciona ese sistema de cifrado, y cómo se descifra.

Jeremy- ¿Cuánto les tomó?

Laura- Manuel se fue de mi habitación a las 2:55 a.m.

Manuel- No fue fácil llegar a ese archivo.

Jeremy- Ahora saben lo exhausto que estuve al hacer esa investigación.

Odd- ¿Así que hoy comenzamos la misión?

Jeremy- Sí, sugiero que pronto. Aprovechemos el almuerzo.

Odd- ¡No, mi querido almuerzo!

Manuel- Relájate, Jeremy me dijo que podemos pedirle algo a Rosa antes del almuerzo.

Cuando salieron de la cafetería, Yumi apareció.

Yumi- Hola chicos. Aelita, necesito hablar contigo.

Aelita- Está bien, pero ojalá sea rápido que tenemos que comenzar con nuestra misión, y debemos aprovechar las clases.

Yumi- Se trata de Ulrich.

Aelita- ¿Qué sucede?

Yumi- Pues, ayer estábamos solos en el bosque en donde comenzamos a ser novios, y, hablando con él, pues, lo noté raro.

Aelita- ¿De qué hablaban?

Yumi- Pues, acerca de que, a pesar de que ha pasado un tiempo para que hayamos llegado a ser novios, nos arrepentimos de no haber hecho algunas cosas en el pasado.

Aelita- Eso no lo veo tan mal.

Yumi- Es que le dije que era mejor pensar en nuestro presente y futuro.

Aelita- También suena bien eso.

Yumi- Pues, ahí empezó a portarse raro, hasta a mí me dejó con una duda. ¿Es correcto que pasemos de amigos a novios? ¿De un solo paso?

Aelita- Vamos Yumi, se conocen de hace mucho tiempo. Se amaban desde que se conocieron.

Yumi- Hmm, creo que tienes razón, no sé por qué empecé a sentirme insegura. Pero creo que Ulrich está inseguro.

Aelita- Creo que tienes que hablar con él, sino no lograrás arreglar nada.

Yumi- Tienes razón, ¿podré hablar con él durante la misión?

Aelita- Lo dudo, la misión puede que no sea fácil.

Fin del capítulo 6.

**Pues…ojalá les haya parecido bien este episodio. Siento que necesito leer más, ver más episodios de CL, y buscar OTRAS cosas que puedan inspirarme. Todavía sigo escribiendo el fic paralelo a este.**

**Pronto escribiré el capítulo 7.**


End file.
